Soul Mates
by auhcelyk
Summary: Just because it seems like nobody cares, doesn't mean you're unwanted. A lonely Chandelure named Shandelle soon learns this in one fateful night where she met someone with similar problems. First oneshot.


**Note: Well, I got bored of hunting for a shiny Litwick (Shiny Litwick with Heat Wave, anyone?) so I sorta did a little oneshot here. It's nothing much as it is my first oneshot. Thanks for clicking on it to give it a try though. I hope you enjoy this then!**

The wind blew brought the bushes as dusk had fallen. Every time dusk fell, things became listless. There was nothing here and there, only darkness. Black darkness. Not the darkness that would allow a Ghost-type like me to feel safe... But the darkness that made me feel the same thing I always felt for a long time... Loneliness.

I aimlessly floated around, avoiding any other living thing. One thing I knew is that the reputation of my species always made them run away from me. They feared me when I meant no harm.

Nobody would dare give me a chance... All because I was a Chandelure.

Yeah, I'm a Chandelure! Got a problem with that? So what if people perceive my species to suck out the soul of others. Not ALL of us are like that you know...

I was always abandoned...even as a Litwick... Did nobody ever care? All I wanted to do was greet another living thing and say hi, but no... That can't happen, they'd freak out and leave me alone to light up the darkness all by myself.

I once felt proud of having a flame on top of me. I knew that having a flame that could repel darkness meant that I could remove the effects of fear and loneliness from darkness, but what is the use of no-one is willing to accept it?

I soon fell asleep on top of a tree... Where it old not be seen by the rest of the world... A world that would hate me.

_A young Litwick scuttled about. She was very curious and eager as she poked her head through several holes in bushes around her. Behind her, a young man followed, laughing as she tripped on a bush._

_Together, they walk around the woods, checking stuff out in their small exploration. They seemed lost, yet they were enjoying it._

_"Hmm... It's quite odd..." the boy smiled, "We seem to be lost, yet I don't find myself wanting to go back..."_

_"Lit!" the Litwick replied, grinning back at him. I understood the Litwick clearly, I knew that she was saying that she was also glad to be lost with him._

_"Ah well, we need to continue walking before we get caught," the young kid smiled as he picked up the Litwick and allowed her to rest on his shoulder._

_He was about to continue walking, until he accidentally slipped on the grassy forest floor and hit a tree as he fell. A sleeping Beedrill fell from it and continued to soundly sleep on the ground._

_"Oops... That was a close one, you alright, little-" he stopped speaking as he stepped on a twig, making at snap loudly._

_The Beedrill behind him awoke and began to hover behind him, studying the intruder to its territory._

_"Umm... I'm really sorry..." the boy stuttered, "I didn't mean to... uh... disturb your sleep... I'll just slowly walk- ouch!"_

_The Beedrill had started to attack, giving no such excuse. The boy jumped back as he was hit by a Poison Sting._

_"Lit!" the Litwick frowned as she jumped off. I understood that she tried explaining to the Beedrill the situation to defend her human friend, but the Beedrill strictly continued its swift dealing of punishments._

_"Lit-WICK!" the small candle growled, possibly translating to "back off" as she fired a strong Flamethrower, taking out the Beedrill._

_She rushed to the young boy and tried to see if he was okay._

_"Ugh... I'm fine, don't worry about me... We really should get going, as we made a lot of noise back there, they're sure to find us," the young boy smiled, ignoring the numbness his shoulder was feeling._

_"I believe that's as far as you will go," a deep voice behind him answered._

_The Litwick immediately got into a fighting stance. It was them! The freaks who want to separate her from her dear friend._

_Two men in black suits revealed themselves from behind the black bush and grabbed the boy, restraining him._

_"Your mother hired us to bring you back to her! She wanted to keep you safe from that demonic Litwick you always played with," one of them explained as the boy gasped._

_"No! You don't understand! The Litwick, she means no harm!" he angrily spat._

_"That's what it wants you to think. It wants to get close to you do that it can feed on your soul! Now, if you'll excuse us," the men replied as they put on some metal cuffs on the boy's arms, "We need to get you home, safely."_

_The men turned to look at the Litwick, "And don't follow us if you don't want to get harmed, you demonic scum!"_

_"Ugh! I'll come back for you! Don't you worry, Litwick!" the boy screamed before the men covered his mouth and nose with a piece of cloth, which made him fall unconscious._

_The scene soon faded and changed._

_The Lampent floated around aimlessly in the night. She enjoyed silent nights like these and often roamed around the streets to find some sort of thing or toy to play with._

_She flew around in the dark, as she had a flame in her that lit around places around her._

_There she saw two men. One seemed to be hanging from a bridge and the other one seemed to be trying to pull him up._

_"I can't see in this kind of dark!" the man trying to pull his companion up screamed, "Please hang on a bit longer!"_

_"I can't take it anymore! My grip is losing!" the other one gasped._

_The Lampent swiftly flew over to them to provide its light, allowing the man to pull up his friend._

_"The police must've arrived," he sighed as he pulled his friend up._

_"Yeah! I thought I was a goner for-" the other man fell silent._

_"Huh? What's the matter?" the first man questioned._

_"I don't think it's the police... There's something behind you!" the other one trembled._

_"Oh, it's just a Lampent... What! A Lampent! H-HURRY! RUN!" he screamed as he took off, pulling his friend along._

_The Lampent floated away, concealing her tears from others who probably wouldn't make her feel any better._

I opened my eyes. My memories certainly didn't provide me with a good night's rest. The moon still shone its bright light, so I guess that it was still nighttime...

Then, what could have woken me up.

I heard something again, it was a rock... A rock banging on another rock, that kind of noise.

Curious, I floated down to find the source of the sound.

Through the bushes, I saw something. It appeared to be a purple Pokémon. Its body seemed attached to a rock, as it floated around. I recognized it to be a Spiritomb. It banged its rock body to another rock once more.

"Yeah, I'm the Forbidden Pokémon! Stupid rock, I don't deserve this kind of fate! Nobody cares about me! I'm just a prisoner that's unwanted! These souls that made me are the guilty ones! I just wish to cease my existence!" he sobbed.

He was... feeling lonely?

I slowly floated out of my hiding place by accident.

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Who's there!" he growled, putting up a face full of malice to hide his tears, "You dare sneak up on me like that?"

None of us said a word, we just floated there.

"Wait? You're not... scared of me?" we both asked in unison.

"Um... Not really, it's not like you mean any harm..." the Spiritomb replied first.

"Nope, not really," I slowly replied, "but seriously? You aren't scared of a Chandelure? I mean, you're made of souls and Chandelure sort of feed on them?"

"Hmm... You don't seem to be the type... Besides, I'm not the kind to immediately judge others... Unfortunately, look at where that's gotten me," he groaned, "Everyone looks at me as if I was an evil spirit or something. Hey! Not all Spiritomb are malicious! Oh, but you probably shouldn't care... I'm sorry if I got in your territory, I'll be going then..."

"No! I don't think you're malicious or harmful at all... You seem very lonely..." I replied, understanding his grief.

"Well, who wouldn't be? I feel unwanted, as if nobody cares about me!" he grunted, "You would never understand a Pokémon... no, a beast, like me!"

"I... actually do!" I replied, adding some warmth to my voice, "Listen, as a Chandelure, people and Pokémon have always avoided me. They think I'm after souls but I just want to have a friend... I'm very lonely, and my only friend from my past was taken away from me. Everyone thinks of running the moment they see me. So, I do know how you feel... uh... What's your name?"

"You'd care to know my name?" his eyes lit up, "Well... uh... I'm Rift... What's yours?"

"Uh... Shandelle..." I replied, "Thanks... Nobody ever bothered to get to know me too... I'm probably as useless and unwanted as you are."

Rift smiled.

"Well, I also feel that way, but I honestly think it's their loss anyway, you're really nice and all..." he replied, "If there's one thing I want to tell you, it's that you aren't really unwanted... You have a use here... I mean, I just realized that you're kind and all, but nobody ever gets to notice that."

"You too," I flushed, his comment making me feel happy, "You happen to be very accepting and understanding... It's a pity that you suffer the same curse as me."

Our talking was interrupted by the sound of human voices. The bushes that surround us proceeded to be burned as a huge mob of them holding torches surrounded us.

"The Spiritomb and Chandelure were together after all! Together, let us banish these threats from our town!" a man holding a huge torch snarled.

The other people began to throw balls which were red and white to summon some of their Pokémon. They seemed intent on getting rid of us.

"Well, they finally found me... They want me eradicated as soon as I realized that there can be some others that were actually worth knowing and caring for... It's such a pity," Rift smiled back at me, "Shandelle, please run, I'll try to hold them off with my attacks! You have much more potential than I do, get out of here and maybe you'll find yourself accepted by others."

After all these years, I've never found someone who would get to know me. Never fit I find anyone to think that even I had a use in a world like this. Did anyone honestly think I was gonna throw someone like that away?

"No! Let us escape together! I don't want you to suffer another lonely fate!" I screamed out to him as I used Haze.

I wrapped one of my arms around him and dragged him away as fast as I could. He then began to follow me and float away with me.

After we had gotten a considerable distance away from the mob, we settled down at another forest to rest.

"Phew, that was a close one," I panted.

"Um... Shandelle... Thanks for that..." he blushed, "You made me feel that I was actually worth saving."

"Well of course you are!" I replied back to Rift, "I won't let others opinions sway mine over you. I think you're a really nice guy..."

Rift fell silent. He turned to me again.

"Shandelle... I've always felt alone before... But, you have changed that... You gave me light, Shandelle... You have become the light of my soul," he blushed, "So... uh... I know this is odd, but... I think... I... like you... Someone like you shouldn't be alone and empty, someone like you should be cared for."

Like me? He... He's really sweet and all... Wow... Could he really mean it? I always felt unwanted, but Rift made me feel the opposite of that... Cold this... Could this be the feeling of being loved?

"Umm... Sorry if I startled you," he shyly continued, sadly looking down in my silence.

"N-no! I was just... flattered and all..." I quickly replied, my face turning hotter than it should be, "Well, this may come as a surprise, but... Rift... I just realized... I like you too!"

Rift's sad face lit up as he smiled. The Spiritomb got back in high spirits.

"I don't care what others think of you, Rift!" I returned warmly, "I realized that I did enjoy your company tonight.

"T-thank you, Shandelle," Rift lovingly returned.

As the sun started to rise, I sleep next to Rift.

I knew that with this next day, I would be reborn. From someone who was trash, to someone who is gold to someone else.

And, that was when I knew one thing.

Never again, would I ever be lonely.

**Note: Phew! Looks like Shandelle and Rift finally got what they deserved after all those years of just plain mental torture... Wait... Doesn't that sound a lot like shinyhunting? Mental torture? Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. I'd really love it if you left a review or something, I'm quite open to opinions and all. Ah well, 'till next time! Bye~**


End file.
